Sunny Island
Sunny Island '''is the first level in the hack Super Mario Rainbow Road. The main island is a rocky beach with huge hills and even has some boulders scattered throughout it. The ground is covered by lush green grass and surrounded by a vast body of water above sand. There are also various white brick castle pillars scattered across the ground and on top of most of the hills. By use of a cannon on the biggest hill, Mario can access two other smaller floating islands above the island. One contains the castle of King Bob-omb and another smaller one has a singular watchtower on it. Just like the extremely similar Bob-omb Islands, King Bob-omb has stolen a star and caused controversy on the island. But unlike in Super Mario Star Road, there is no war between the bob-ombs, but he has stolen a bar directly from Bowser and Mario is tasked to bring it back to the castle. The island, though, is still littered with hostile black bob-ombs as well as Goombas and Piranha Plants. There are also some Pink Bob-ombs who are friendly. The Wing Cap is also needed for a star, so use the secret warp in one of the flower patches in Peach's Castle to get that first. The Warp Pipe which leads to this stage is to the left from the castle door, across to the Big Star Door. As stated previously, the level bares striking similarities to the other hack the creator made, being Star Road. Both islands are inhabited by Bob-ombs, have castle pillars as well as the main castle of King Bob-omb, contain similar stars, have the same music, and require the Wing Cap. Levels '''Star 1: King Bob-omb's Sky Fort Mario must scale the mountain and confront King Bob-omb and retrieve the star he stole from Bowser. To reach the floating palace of the king, Mario must first open the cannon. Mario starts on a little patch of sand next to a Bob-omb buddy. Head towards the green hill to the right of the castle pillar next to him. It is quite steep, so dont run against the sides of the cliff. At the top, use the tree to vault onto the pillar and talk to the bomb to open the cannon. To get to the cannon, Mario must ascend the biggest hill of the island. Head towards the green hill near the Red Coin spawn star and ascend it, which is right across from the one where the bob-omb buddy who opened the cannon was located. Use the cannon to land on the floating islands above. Head into the castle to face off against the king. The fight is unchanged from the original, so just throw him 3 times (onto his raised platform) and grab the star. Star 2: Climb Up! Mario must grab the star on top of King Bob-omb's Castle. Use the cannon to get back to the island with the castle. Run behind it to find a flag pole which Mario can use to reach the star on top of the castle. If Mario has the Wing Cap, he can just fly onto it with no problems. Star 3: Sunny Red Coins Mario must locate the 8 red coins scattered around the island. The locations are as follows: # On top of the pillar you start next to # In the middle of a small pool of water in the middle of the island # On the edge of the small pool of water # On the corner of the map, in the water. # On a little ledge with a piranha plant on it connected to another hill with a castle pillar on it. # Behind the castle pillar with the pink bob-omb buddy who opens the cannon for you is # On the path up the hill which leads to the cannon. There is a box near the cannon which contains a Blue Coin Switch! The Coins appear on a hill next to it. # Behind King Bob-omb's castle. When Mario collects are 8, the star appears on a sand patch at the bottom of the biggest hill. Star 4: Fly to the Tower Requires Wing Cap from the warp in the main garden! '''Mario must use the Wing Cap to fly to smaller island. The Wing Cap is located directly next to the cannon. Fly slightly to the right of the castle and you should clearly see the island with a singular Castle Pillar on it. Once on the island, use the tree to reach the star on top. '''Star 5: Stone Jumper Mario must run over 5 stones to discover secrets. The pink Bob-omb Buddy near the red coin star spawn challenges Mario to jump on the 5 boulders on the main island. Look around the bottom level until you see all five, then jump on them to reveal a secret. When Mario discovers all 5, the star appears on top of a castle pillar near the pool of water in the center of the island. Star 6: King Bob-omb's Secret Star Mario must locate a hidden star on the island. The level hint says that it has something to do with King Bob-omb. The star is located above the doorway to the castle, inside the castle. The intended way is for Mario to use the Wing Cap to get enough height. Triple jumping from the king's platform is enough. It is also possible to get this star with a well-angled side somersault, a wall-kick off the door frame, and a ground pound. However, this method is very tricky and is not recommended. Enemies *Goomba *Bob-omb *Piranha Plant Category:Level Category:Island Category:Super Mario Rainbow Road Category:Super Mario Rainbow Road Location Category:Music-Bomberman